Seducing the Sex God!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: [DISCONTINUED.]
1. A scent so sweet

9 am at Devil May Cry.

A time where both of the people adorned with silver hair were sleeping, reserving and replenishing energy - begging for more rest, begging for more time to sleep! But sadly, they weren't given much. Dante was up in his own room, as opposed to Nero who was sprawled against the rather large couch, upside down. His legs were draped over the top of it; Shirtless, and barely clad in silk blue boxers, the teen was enjoying his comfortable dormancy. Nothing could stop such a sweet time.

But then, oddly enough, there was a rather large thump as Nero fell off of the couch, his back hitting the floor pretty quickly. With a small 'oof' he sat up and rubbed his head, wondering just what caused him to fall! "...Ara..." He groaned before standing up completely and sitting down on the couch.

The elder 'cowboy' found himself walking down the stairs because of the noise, he was clad in a white t-shirt and boxers. "Hey Kid, the hell was that noise?" He asked Nero, who was now clasping his head between clammy hands. He didn't answer the demon hunter.

Dante, being surprised at the odd silence, turned in his tracks; he was headed to the kitchen but changed his mind sullenly as he knew that something was wrong with the young half-demon. "Something wrong, Kid? Cat got your tongue?" He teased and was violently punched by Nero's bringer. Nero inched his hand back to himself and let it drape along his thigh.

"i - I feel so strange," Nero winced before looking over to the window. With this motion, Dante could see that his face was dressed in a shadey red; The teen was, blushing.

Dante was taken aback by the sight and almost was put to silence. Just kidding. "Hey Brat, whats wrong with you? You have a fever?" He asked the other, poking him on his shirtless chest curiously.

Nero threatened to punch him yet again, raising the bringer up once again but soon let it drop, he was a bit too tired, even though he had a little over a full night of sleep. His face went a deeper red and he fell forward, straight into Dante's arms, coincidently.

"Kid? Kid?" Dante asked hurriedly to Nero, who just lay against his shirt clad chest. Dante panicked and pushed the teen off of him.

Nero tried to stop the push by charging out his bringer towards the couch, which was a bad idea because he caused he and the couch to flip over and then he was beneath said furniture. But he was still extremely overheated and couldn't quite understand why. Dante kept the air conditioner on at all times.

Dante cursed, "Crap crap." He kicked the couch off of Nero only to see that he was curled up, frantically fanning away at his face.

"You okay?" Dante asked yet again, and then he smelt it. Instantly the scent began to drown into his nostrils; he covered his nose and stepped back quickly; He had quickly forgotten the fact that the Kid was a teenager. His musk, enticing, and delicious smell was starting to practically vapor around the congested room.

Nero was maturing, and he couldn't do anything to stop that.

Nero turned over so that his back was on the floor and eyed the elder demon hunter, slowly blinking heavy lids. "Old...man.." He breathed, licking his lips soon after.

Dantes hands almost instantly fell from their place on his nose. "I...i uhm..." He said before snapping out of it. He just couldn't help but look the other over for a second time. Nero was shirtless, and beads of sweat were running down the sweet, sweet contours of his slim chest. He was breathing harshly, chest heaving up and down and his face was red with heat. His expression - well lets just say it didn't help Dantes wood for the 'better'.

"I... need you're help." Nero breathed before wiping his forehead. He sat up fully and found himself staring rather enchantedly at Dante's crotch.

Dante looked down at the younger demon hunter, wondering just what he was looking at. "Kid?" When there was no answer he snapped a finger. He still couldnt help but inhale the sweet scent that was faithfully roaming through the air.

Nero found himself subconciously reaching his hand forward and grabbing hold of the others belt.

Dante hurriedly slapped Neros hand away and found his face slowly becoming red as well."Kid! Dont be stupid, you don't even know what you're getting yourself into!" He said quickly before walking off to answer the - probably had been for a while - ringing phone on his desk.

Dante answered the phone and sat down at his desk, completely forgetting about the pain-racking experience that Nero mustve been going through at this time and moment. "Devil May Cry, we've got your killing if you've got our demons." He said boredly before leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. Frosts?" Dante asked the person on the receiving end, getting more into the conversation.

It wasn't until he looked over to where the couch was and saw that Nero was no longer there, he panicked. He wondered where the teen had went off to. But the answer was given only mere seconds later.

He felt a pair of hands against the waistline of his boxers and silently panicked. "I understand." He croaked out, hoping the person on the phone didn't notice it.

Nero reached shakey hands through the crevices of Dante's boxers. He wanted this, and he wasn't sure why - his mind was too hazy and his body was on fire. But he wanted this. His hands found what they were looking for and quickly slipped it out of its cave, stroking it lightly as he felt the blood slowly creep its way to the tip;

"I...ha.. Can get that done today..." Dante said slowly, taking a breath and moving his mouth away from the phone when he needed to moan; What on Earth was this kid trying to do? "No more tha- ahn...200 sir...ugh..." Dante attempted to finish the sentence, but it was almost evaded as he felt the others mouth clothing his length.

Nero couldnt stand himself right now, but the taste, the sweet sweet taste of Dante's musky and thick essence was now deep inside of his throat as he licked the elder demon hunter's length wholesomely, his rough tongue rubbing against the underside curtly before sliding straight back up and curling around that swollen tip;

"Mmn! Yes! Today! Today!" Dante said quickly before covering his mouth; Did he just say yes? Better yet, did he just moan it? What the hell was wrong with that KId, sucking him off randomly like this!

Nero continued his minstrations, being daring enough to deep throat the other as his fingers worked at the elders testicles, rubbing gently at the balls, his thumbs padding up against the small seperation of the sweet testes. He wanted to taste Dante's musk; if anything he thought he needed it to get over this heated stage he was going through. And his face was burning up - for more than one reason this time around.

Dante threw his head back subconciously as the man explained the details of what he wished to happen, he nodded but soon rememebered that the man on the phone couldnt really hear what he was doing, or rather see it considering that he was nodding through the phone, hoping for the other to continue talking to him. "O...okay.." He said, or rather mewled to the man on the phone before finally hanging up. He couldn't take it anymore! What Nero was bringing him through just now was pure torture.

It wasn't until he finally decided to look under the desk and was surprised to see a needy looking Nero working his mouth and tongue at his length! It was erotic, he had to admit, but did the kid really have to do this while he was on the phone with a costumer - how rude could ya get?

Nero stopped and used his free hand to wipe the saliva that was flowing down his chin off. He looked up to Dante with eyes full of want and wantonly moaned, opening his mouth soon after to say, "D...Dante, I need, help." He said simply, his hot breath practically wrapping around Dante's length.

"Get from under the desk, Kid." Dante said after some well needed thought about if he wanted the Kid to finish the job or not.

Nero sighed and got from under the desk, although he bumped his head in the progress. Now Dante wouldn't have had a problem with this, but the damned kid came up from where he was sitting.

His chest rubbed against Dante's length and his crotch gently brushed up against said flesh; Dante wouldn't be considered crazy if he said he felt something hard being pressed against his length.

"Old man im serious..." Nero mewled as he looked off to the side, never looking at Dante as he pushed his chest out slowly, wanting the other to get a better look at his chest for god knows why; This maturing thing was starting to piss him off.

Dante couldn't take it. The scent was flowing through his nose and probably his mind as he leaned forward and absent-mindedly pressed his lips to Nero's chest, kissing up the taut skin before finally pressing his mouth to the sweet pink nipples; he bit at the hard nubs before finally pulling back. Even now, as his demon side attempted to trigger, he couldn't stand what he was doing at this point.

Nero found himself moaning loudly at the feeling and whining just as quickly when the feeling was taken away just as abruptly as it was given. He couldn't stand the feeling of not being touched and wanted more of what the elder could give him. He knew that Dante was good at this type of shit - he didn't look like a sex god for no reason, right?

"Mmn...Dante ~ Please do it again," But when he was denied, even though Dante really wanted to touch him more, Nero found himself angrily huffing.

"You fucking idiot!" Nero groaned, face still red with both embarrassment and heat, Dante ignored the insult and slid back his chair and stood up to go to the kitchen and get a beer. "Want one, kid?" He offered as he opened the fridge.

In return for an answer, he got a pen rudely thrown at him, and if he hadn't bent down to get a beer, he probably would've been impaled by the plastic.

"Look Kid, no matter what you do. I can't be tricked into doing anything with you, maturing or not." And believe me, he wanted to fuck the kid into the earth until they reached the other side of it! That didn't mean he could though.

Nero growled and jumped off of the other's desk, kicking it before basically storming up the stairs. If Dante wasn't going to do this, he was going to have to find someone else to do it! Or better yet, he could seduce Dante! That would be fun and rewarding!


	2. A metal so cold

So, Nero had recently been overtaken by a little something he'd like to call, a BULLSHIT time. He was Maturing and he couldn't stop it, what was worse was that Mr. Sex God wasn't going to help him relieve himself of such pains. Yeah, thats right, Dante was totally rejecting him and his hot sexy body. Or atleast thats what Nero believed he had, seriously, didn't he look good? So why was it that Dante, to no avail, wanted to fuck him into next Friday!

Nero had tried everything! And by everything, he meant blowjobs. I mean cmon, that was usually the gateway to everything! Nero read and watched porn all the time! Okay, that was a lie, but hey who's counting 'em?

It was 2:50 in the morning and Nero had nothing better to do but to stalk Dante's room. The night before had been a rough one and it wasn't rough in the good way. He found himself lazily walking down the stairs, when he suddenly got an idea! It was the most powerfulidea in the world. He was going to seduce Dante! The hardcore sense of seduce, too.

So taking up his hoodie and trench coat, he left Devil May Cry; he was going to go do something oh so very worth it.

Nero was still burning up by the way; A whole fucking day and it was still burning hysterically. Thats why he didn't zip his hoodie! He was on Dante's motorcycle because the bastard deserved to get his bike stolen! He totally deserved it.

Nero stopped at a small building. It was between a club and an alcohol store. He got off of Dante's motorcycle, putting up the kickstand and then walked into the building. "Hello ~"

At Devil May Cry, Dante awoke to go the restroom, having had a wet dream out of this world, he had a hard on that was on this world that needed to get the hell out! He hated the fact that the little brat decided to make himself. . .known all night.

* * *

"Dante ~" Nero moaned to the other, practically purring at him as he dragged his tongue down the elders neck. Dante continued to ignore the teen as he ate his slize of pinapple and ham hawaiian cheese pizza. He wasn't going to let the little hot head distract him from the greatest thing in the world, or better yet, he was going to push him in a few seconds!

Or atleast he was going to until he felt the teen roughly grasp his crotch! Dante didn't think too much about it, but then the kid began to roughly knead at his.. his, well, he didn't want to spoil his food by thinking about it!

Nero's eyes went half-lidded as he smirked, "Dante ~" He said in a hushed purr as he forced more pressure against the elders crotch.

"Kid. Back off." Dante says as he knees Nero in the lower stomach, and sits on top part of the couch, (the part where you dont sit. ) Dante continued to eat his pizza, which pissed Nero off greatly because he decided to do what he knew best; He sprawled himself out on the couch, he was still shirtless too.

He placed his thumb in the seam of his pants and pulled them down slightly, letting Dante get a good look at his lower abs and a little bit of his you know what too, infact Dante could almost swear he could see those silver curls of hair brimming;

Nero's face was still completely red as he brushed his hair off of his forehead; He licked his lips and looked off to the side, a needy expression adorning that pretty face of his. "Dante ~ I need you..." He said slowly.

Dante was pissed. This was his last slice of pizza and it was almost gone; He totally wasn't full yet. "Piss off, Kid," He said quickly before taking another bite of the 'fancy bread'.

Nero was practically fuming by then, and he finally had the balls to notice that all the pizza was gone. "Oi' old man! You ate all of the pizza, what am I going to eat?" He asked, sitting up, no longer teasing the elder.

"I dont know," Dante announced as he rubbed his hands together to release them of the sticky cornmeal stuck to his fingers. "I dont care, either." He said with a defiant yet strong smirk.

Nero growled, "Well, I guess I'll have to make due with what I have," He said sexily before sitting up completely.

"What do you ha-"

Dante was cut off as Nero clashed them together in a rough and feral kiss; teeth clanked together and tongues rushed out to mingle as Nero pressed his lips closer to the others, increasing the pressure of the kiss by far.

Dante was trying to pull Nero off of him, but the boy was kissing as if he had motive; And of course he did. He felt the boy practically map out his mouth and he fought for dominance, their tongues in a dance for power.

Nero slid his tongue out of Dante's mouth having lost the war and slid it submissively against his bottom lip before breaking apart from him, smirking as he saw the saliva stringing out to catch him in the actions yet again, wanting to increase the pleasure.

"Nero." Dante breathed, no longer joking around as he grabbed the boys wrists.

Nero got excited, thinking something that he wanted all along was finally going to be given to him.

"If you do that again I will not hesitate to shove Ebony and Ivory up that horny ass of yours. This isn't a joke, Learn your place - Brat!" Dante let go of his wrists and growled as he walked off. He went upstairs to his room and roughly slammed the door.

He left Nero all alone, and all the silver headed teen could think was, "Damn, I am horny." Simply because he was.

* * *

Nero sat down, waiting for his chance to go inside of the door to the next room of the building. He was doing this all for Dante. Or atleast he hoped so.

Soon the man came out and pointed at the teen and he grinned, following him into the next room. Everything was calm and clean in the room;

on the walls were flipbook frames of different kinds of drawings and such - he was at a tattoo and piercing parlor, be it all he had left to try to get the older hunter to fuck him. As needy as it, no fuck it, he was very needy. Very desperate.

He sad down in a stool and explained what he wanted to the brunette of a man sitting in front of him. When the man turned around he could see that the man was, well, downright handsome. He had tattoo's all over his body and for some reason that was a huge turn on for Nero right now. His eyes were a sexy yellow tint and he had a bull-like nose ring. He had a paper in his hand before finally putting it down and pulling the stool that Nero sat in closer.

"This wont hurt alright...?" He told the teen before getting proper supplies.

Nero nodded, "W-wait, whats your name?" He asked the older, wanting to know it simply because he looked good.

The man looked over to Nero and blinked, "Im Axis.." He said slowly before finally picking up a frame which had piecings in it, each with a label beneath. "You can only pick from the two top rows, all the others dont apply for beginner piercings." He said to Nero who was still thinking about how cool of a name he had.

The man had a tattoo connecting both his arm and fingers it was so cool; And when Nero squinted he could see another tattoo, that looked like a skeleton? He wanted to see what it was.

Axis turned away from him and then turned back he got up and walked over to a sink; he thoroughly washed and dried his hands. He then went over to his desk and got out hand sanitizer and then gloves. He properly put them on before finally sitting down in front of the teen yet again. "You ready, Kid?" He asked simply.

And thats when it hit him; Axis looked like a brunette Dante to him! That or he was just really desperate. The man had more hair than Dante, and he didnt have that stubble; oh that rough yet very welcoming stubble, in fact he was probably only 3 years older than Nero, but he was still too attractive.

"I am..." He mumbled before finally opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

Axis placed the disinfectants on the teens tongue and then got up the piercing gun; He placed it on the mark he had earlier made on the boys tongue and then pressed it down into the pink muscle.

Suprisingly, Nero didn't even make a noise - that was the first time he seen someone take a tongue piercing so lightly.

He took the gun off, to see that the piercing was intact and he had finished his job. "Alright, " He said before taking off his gloves. "You cant drink soda, or eat ketchup ; or anything dealing with tomatoes for that matter. No acids and most certainly no citrus. Understand?" He told Nero, getting out some cleaning supplies.

"Usually, all this shit runs my costumers about 20 bucks; but since your cute you can take it for free." Axis said as he licked his lips, causing Nero to shyly scoot his stool back; Axis chuckled and gave the boy the bag, "Kidding," He said before turning back in his desk.

"Have fun," He told Nero as the boy left.

Nero stopped at the door, "I'll...be back again.." Yes, Nero had other crap he planned on getting done to his body! So what? Anyway, he made his way back to Devil May Cry and quietly went to the kitchen; He made himself a bowl of nachos - hoping he could eat the shit. He sat down in the living room, and quietly worked at the chips.

Which, in turn, hurt the hell out of his tongue.

"Ah!" He hissed before placing the bowl on the table; He was definitley going to burn his tongue if he kept trying to eat that. He layed down on the couch and put a pillow over his face; He no longer was interested eating the damn beasts.

But then he heard it. The footsteps above his head; He didn't realize it until recently but there was a shower going on upstairs.

Then he saw it. Dante was walking down the stairs in only a towel around his slim waist. He was walking passed the teen and over to the kitchen to get a beer - the only way Nero saw was because he was glaring from under the pillow.

Once Dante grabbed his beer Nero sat up and pointed at him accusingly, "You!" He said but quickly covered his mouth, not wanting the other to see his tongue just yet.

Dante raised a brow at the kid's actions and then looked away, "Ohhhkay? Just what the hell is up with you? its 4 in the mornin'." Dante hissed before shutting the fridge and then walking over to the couch. He popped open his beer and sipped at the contents.

Nero kept his mouth covered, his brow furrowing angrily as he looked off to the side,"Mmnf Hnn" He said, being muffled by his own hands; Although what he said was, 'fuck you'. Dante couldn't understand him and blinked at the statement,"Ahh?"

He said before finally grabbing hold of one of Nero's hands; He was very bored and figured, 'why not' he was going to tease the poor teen, he was going to milk this little maturing stage.

"Whatd you say, babe?" He asked as he pulled Nero's hands away from his mouth, his wrists against Dante's soft, slightly moist and warm hands.

Nero's eyes widened at Dante's actions, just what the hell was Dante doing?

"I wanna hear you for all you've got..." Dante mused before chuckling. He pulled Nero closer and then placed his hands against the boys hips. "Hehe..."

Nero didn't want to open his mouth! He couldn't. He was not going to lose to Dante!

"Ya thirsty?" Dante asked as he shook his almost completely full can of beer. Nero shook his head near violently, not keeping eye contact.

Dante swigged the beer and then smirked; He licked his lips and pressed his lips to Nero's, prying them open almost forcefully. He opened his mouth and let the alcoholic beverage flow into the teens mouth - Nero wasn't even old enough to drink, let alone deal with Dante's foreplay!

Nero kept his eyes closed, trying his best not to swallow the beer but then it began to sting his tongue. "Mmm!" He said quickly, causing Dante to pull him in between his legs.

Dante licked Nero's bottom lip and drank the little bit of beer that was left in his own mouth. Nero slowly swallowed the beer and looked away from Dante, "..." He still didn't want to talk.

Dante tilted his head and smirked - he was definitley gonna play this game - "What wrong, Ne - ro?" He asked slowly before pulling Nero over yet again. He wrapped his arms around the teens slim waist and pressed his lips to his dominantly. He pryed open his mouth which made Nero panic and was surprised to feel something cold and hard inside of said cave!

His eyes went wide as Nero hissed in new found pain, yet somehow pleasure - he was extremely turned on by Dante's attempts.

Dante was scared, "Just what the hell did you do?" He asked Nero, who slowly opened his mouth, revealing the tongue ring. A silver ball in the middle of his tongue - it was very shiny!

Dante blushed; Did he just, they just, "I just.." He mumbled before sighing, he had gone too far and now he regretted even more as he finally realized that he was bringing Nero through pain, what with the beer and the taunting and the painful flirting.

"Sorry." Dante said before somehow managing to shrug.

"Its fine..." Nero said slowly, closing his mouth, hissing slightly.

Dante couldn't help himself, "Here...I'll help.." He said graciously before pulling Nero into a softer, more calm kiss; He laved his tongue over Nero's and swirled the tip of it around the piercing. He mapped out the teens mouth, who actually wasn't kissing back and the finally broke the kiss, "Any Better?"

Nero nodded shakily. Now he needed a cold shower! "D-Dante.." He said slowly, Dante just nodded in acknowledgement, "I need a shower... you wanna come too?" He asked the elder before getting out of his lap.

Dante had just gotten out of the shower - but hell, even he couldn't say no that that face, specially with that sexy tongue ring appearing every time he opened up that mouth.

But alas, Dante had to decline - he was no pedophile, "Er...I'm gonna have to say no, Nero. I already took a shower and you know, I'm not a pedo?" He reminded the teen who pouted in response.

"Aww cmon, you're blowing my balls.." Dante said, looking away from the boy.

Nero just laughed, "Fine, you jerk." He said before finally stretching - He still wanted to take a shower, Danteless or not.

Fuck the sex god; He needed a shower.

* * *

**{ - - Hey there ;D its the one and only Doku! Im here to tell you a little something something about this story. I have to tell ya now that I dont play DMC; I can not assure you that this is valid information; like ebony and ivory or his bringer, or blue rose. cuz ive only dealt with dante and Nero in a roleplay with my friend. So If there are things Ive gotten incorrect, feel free to send me a private message, thoroughly quoting what I've gotten wrong and sending me the correct spelling/meaning/word. I love you all, please do enjoy this story because I enjoy writing it.**


	3. A shower so calm

**{ - Hola ~ Its the great and amazing, sexy and subliminal, tired and stout, Doku. = W = I'm updating this story and my life as I tell you I haven't been home in weeks xD Please do enjoy this chapter kay? }**

A day or so had gone by and Nero was long passed the thought of getting Dante to touch him; it was more like fuck, lick, suck him. He wanted to get everything from the elder and if he couldn't get it, he was going to have to force it out of him! Although the problematic cowboy had better things on his hands, Nero was still there, and itching to be, well, downright masticated by him! He wanted it all.

If it wasn't for this maturing, he probably wouldn't be able to stand those snide expressions, or that smirk, or that - oh my god, no! He didn't want to think about it any longer, for he feared that he would go and attack that damned man for all he had to offer!

But of course Dante was nowhere to be found; Nero was upstairs, enjoying the awesome feel of a shower pelting down on his skin; Oh how he wanted to go back down and straddle that thick waist, to pull him closer and into a kiss.

So it wasn't surprising when Nero was in said shower that his hand drifted lower; But it was surprising when he stopped himself! He didn't want his hand, no! He wanted Dante!

He wanted to feel that silver haired man all over him, which meant he had to take the initiative, right? Right?

So he finished cleaning up and then turned the nozzle. Ending the calming shower all too quickly and wrapping his waist with a towel that lay on the towel rack.

Dante was on the couch sipping at a beer, thinking nothing could ruin this moment, but he was wrong. He was oh so very wrong.

"Oh dante~" Nero called out to the elder, only to be seen in just a towel, as he called out the others name, the tongue ring could be seen, and for some reason that only made things worse, down there, for the cowboy!

"Eh, Uh!" Dante didn't know what to say or do at this point, so he went with his instincts, and Splash! He threw the beer can straight at Nero's head - for god knows what reason!

Nero groaned, "What was that for? Look..." He said as the towel dropped from his waist, "Now I'm all covered in beer, what could I do... like this," He huffed to the older as he walked on over and leaned over the couch's arm. "I guess you'll have to lick it. Every, single. Last. Drop." He got closer and closer with each word he said, and soon pulled Dante into a heated kiss, which only lasted for a mere minute or so, because dante just had to push away.

"Why are you rejecting me, Dante?" Nero asked through harsh breaths.

"But of course you should already know - Im no pedo!" He said quickly before getting up from where he was to get another beer. Yes, he did want to lick the beer off of Nero. Yes, he did want to ravage him, but no, he was not going to. For if he did that he would lose against not only himself, but against the maturing; for it tormented him far too much.

It brings back too many memories.

Dante got another beer from the fridge and popped it open, not even trying to make eye contact with the younger as he went up the stairs and soon hurried the last few steps to his room and shut the door.

Nero sighed and grabbed the towel; He stormed off to his room soon after, because he didnt want to be naked if there was no one there to see it; or rather if there was no Dante there to see it.

But just what could he do to get the olders attention?

**{ - Alright, I'm gonna stop here for today, please excuse me for being so late, but school is a bitch! Arrivederci! ~ - }**


	4. A mountain so high

The cold air was nothing but welcoming for a warm blooded idiot like Nero, and of course what he was doing now was more than stupid, less than dumb; The idea he had gotten was more than retarded, less than, well impossible.

Clothed hands worked their way up a cold mountain, with nothing less. And a heated breath is practically shot out.

Some time later, Nero is standing in front of a rather large opening, a cave perhaps. Walking inside, he could see that there was probably no one in it, and he took the coordinates to mind incorrectly. That is, until he heard a rather bone-chilling laughter echo throughout the black place.

He found himself walking forward, for an answer as to where the sound came from, where the voice was, and who owned it.

Nero stopped when he finally seen who he was looking for. "Ahh, so I finally get to meet ya!" Nero exclaimed but was almost violently ignored as something, either a shard of ice or a small knife went flying past him, brushing up against his clothed neck. Had he not had on his coat, that probably wouldv'e been life-threatening.

"Did i tell you, that you could speak yet?" Vergil growled under his breath before finally standing up and closing that small space between he and Nero that was left. He was almost face to face with the teen but, Nero was just shorter than him, so in technical terms, he could not be face to face with the idiot.

"Why are you bothering me?" Vergil asks, his head tilting back almost in a disgusted manner, showing his distaste for the fact that Nero practically hunted him down, but for what reason, was the real interest - the real thought.

"I need your help.." The statement was almost whispered, as it was hard for Nero to make eye contact with the silver haired man, considering he was rather similar to Dante, physically. His presence was a bit colder than Dante's, but because he was in a cold place, that didn't really matter much, afterall.

"...with?" Vergil was actually considering helping the imbecile, as he had nothing better to do, and he was ready to do something worth his time already.

"i need you to pretend that you want to fuck me in order to get dantes attention so he can be jealous of what we are going to pretend to have together!" Nero said quickly, almost completely slurred. He didn't want to say it any other way, afterall.

"...what?"

The mental record skipped as Vergils mental images were soon changed to...well, Nero. He couldn't really describe how he felt about that though.

"you know you heard me." Nero threatened, flexing his bringer a bit, closing and opening the hand boredly.

Vergil scratched his head a bit, managing to step back in the process,"I'm not sure if you really want me to...desire you?" He couldn't bring the words to life, as the conversation in general was, just odd.

Nero couldn't take it anymore! "Look! I just climbed a frozen mountain, I'm in the middle of who knows what, and I was fighting frosts for about an hour! Thats longer than any battle I've had, ever. So you're going to take your silver headed ass, down the mountain, to Devil May Cry and into my bed. RIGHT NOW!"

Vergils expression, well, considering he had one. Was one of both surprise and well, confusion. "Uhm. . . I'd love to slit my brothers throat. If thats where he is... I'll go." Vergil decided to agree to this little...plan, this rendezvous.

- back at Devil May Cry, or rather the Door -

"So i just have to. . . kiss you?" The question was asked in a confused whisper, but luckily Nero shook his head.

"No! You just have to you know, go with whatever I do. You can uhm hug me or put yours arms around me or something... whatevers believable I guess." Nero said without much thought to it. He didn't really care about Vergil, his interest was always in Dante.

"And I can do whatever I want to Dante. . . when this is done?" Vergil wanted to confirm this. For he and his brother had a bit of unfinished business and both he and Nero knew that, or so he hoped the teen did.

"Sure sure whatever." As long as he got what he wanted from the cowboy, he didn't really give a damn. This whole plan was just another work of his, to see if he could get what he wanted from Dante.

So of course, it wasn't surprising that when he opened the door and basically slammed it open, he would get the elders attention. The door hit the wall roughly and his plan was about to go into action!

He pressed his lips against Vergils cheek and moved to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He couldn't reach his neck quite yet, and he didn't feel like standing on his tippy toes.

"Dante!~ " He mused happily before pulling Vergil inside with him, happily dragging the man onto the couch, where he forced him to sit down. But of course, he had to get Dante worked up. Just bringing Vergil here just wasn't enough right?

Nero sat in Dante's brothers lap, unable to do much else other than hug the other, he had no other interest anyways.

Vergil didn't know what to do either, he wasn't taught about this part of well, living. "Hmm, and now?" He asked slowly, he did what came to mind first and pulled him closer, that was his only thought.

Nero got a bit heated by the thought of doing things with Vergil while Dante, of all people, watched him do it, sounded extremely sexy and tempting. He swallowed what little pride he had left and pressed his lips against Vergils.

Vergil didn't know how to react to this, a teenaged half-breed, 'kissing' him as they called it? Should he 'kiss' him back? Was that his part of this deal? He did what he did best and went with it. He pulled the teen closer and kissed him with just as much fervor. The kiss soon began to heat up and no longer had a plan.

Nero didnt want to fall into this! He just wanted to make Dante jealous. Well, he had no idea if it were better to make Dante jealous, or just choose his 'look-a-like'. They seemed to both know how to make him, well, heated.

But Dante seemed to have more knowledge of it all.

Nero broke the kiss after finally deciding, he wouldn't have any other than Dante. He seemed to be kissing Vergil, but all he could really think about, was. . . Dante. He moved his arm and yawned a bit. Looking around, he decided to stand up from his sit on well, Vergils lap, only to see a shocked Dante in the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the kitchen. He leaned over the door of the fridge as Dante opened it, reaching for a beer. He looked over the door and grinned at the elder, "You look troubled! Like my new boyfriend?" He asked, the question was unanswered as Dante closed the fridge door, causing Nero to run into the fridge almost violently.

"No."

Was all Dante said as he opened his beer and sipped at it boredly.

Nero frowned, "But he's amazing!" He groaned as Dante walked away from his approach. Nero walked behind Dante who was trying harshly to ignore the teen. He decided it best to go upstairs. It was odd, of course.

Why the hell wasn't Vergil trying to attack Dante?

Dante walked up the stairs and was followed by a pouting Nero. He stopped at his room door, which of course gave Nero a chance to get a bit closer, near his ear of course. "And the sex was per-" But of course he was cut off as Dante used his free hand to grab his arm and pull him in front of him.

He pushed the teen to the door he stood infront of and moved his hand so it was placed on Nero's chest.

He sipped his beer again and his frown stayed evident as he moved to place his head in the crook of the others neck. "Dont fuck around with me," He said through gritted teeth.

Just the contact was enough to make a now heated Nero shiver in anticipation. He wanted more of what Dante was handing out!

"Look, you got a piercing, you keep teasing me, but this. This is pure disgusting. If you think this will get you in my bed." Dante stopped talking, as he could feel Neros hands inching up his back and stopping shakily.

The teens hands tiredly gripped Dante's shirt. He couldn't really see anything to be honest. He was too overheateed. But he knew that Dante was infront of him, and he wanted the man to give him all he had, no matter how painful it could get. "I...I'm sorry, Dante..." He sighed.

"Sorry for what? Trying to screw me over, or rather screw me?"

"Both I guess.." Nero said slowly before closing his eyes, "I just want to make you ...or rather me, happier. " He said in an admittant voice. "I want you..." He said sadly, he didn't want to admit it, but he really did want Dante. Very much.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't. I'll tell you what. Get Vergil out of here, without any problems, and I'll give you something." Dante said simply. He drank some of his beer and kissed the kid on his forehead. "Go." He ordered the other and moved him out of the way, so he could get in his room.

A tired Nero sighed. The things he had to do, to get what he wanted...


	5. A couch so uncomfortable

Nero sighed and went back downstairs, "Vergil. The plan failed, I think you need to go..." Nero said as he stood in front of the older.

Vergil raised a brow in an annoyed manner. "Uhh,I... I'm not here for you? You already know what I want.." Vergil said defensively before looking off to the side, placing his pinky to his ear and soon flicking his finger. "If I can't fight that imbecile of a brother I have, then you've got to give me something in return for my stay." Vergil said before flicking his hand away, gesturing for Nero to either go away or deliver.

Nero growled under his breath! "What makes you think I'll ever give you anything? We had a deal, and your end couldn't happen, thats not my fault! My end didn't go that smoothly anyway!" Nero found himself getting closer and closer almost with every word.

He flexed his bringer a bit and pointed a demonic finger at Vergils nose, "You are going to leave right now, Or you're gonna have to go through me! And I will seriously fucking MURDER you! Do you understand?" Nero said as he soon began to grit his teeth. He was extremely annoyed by the other, considering he didn't feel like leaving now. Just what did he do to get such an asshole in Devil May Cry?

"Get your hand out of my face. You little brat." Vergil said as he slapped Nero's hand away. "You little half-breed. Please get your mind out of the gutter and shut the hell up." Vergil said, standing up soon after. He looked around before finally settling his eyes on the kitchen.

"You got anything to drink in here?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge. He hissed as he opened the fridge. "Seriously? Only beer? How disgusting. I guess I'll have a glass of water then. I'm sure that'll do me good." Vergil said as he shut the fridge door yet again.

Nero crossed his arms, "Do you want anything else from me?" He asked, looking the other over yet again. Yeah, he definitley didn't look bad.

"Not really..." Vergil said from the kitchen as he cleaned out a cup and poured himself some water inside of his cup. He looked over to Nero and soon got a pretty good idea. "i know. how about you teach me..." He asked the teen, sipping at his cup of cold water.

Nero shrugged, "What exactly do you need to learn? Aren't you some type of god or something? So says Dante." He was lying, but hey, egging the sidewalk wasn't bad on a hot day, right?

"Hm. I want to know more about all this affectionate stuff. Its not strange, its just...different." He couldn't quite form the words,as it was weird enough to be thinking of it. But when he kissed the younger, there was an odd feeling that he was looking for again. The feeling had long ago dissapated, but it left a mild tingle in his bones, in his veins. There was a warmer tinge to that of his blood, and he was almost sure his face was tented with red, just thinking about how far the affections could go.

Nero shook his head, "I dont really want to, besides doing things with you would not get the attention of Dante, which means that it wouldn't make sense even if you did come on to me, because I would eventually not get anything out of it...And I doubt that sex with you is that pleasurable."

He mumbled the last sentence, for it was probably dangerous to insult Vergil.

Vergil finished the water and placed his cup on the counter, "So thats it? You have this much power? Or so you think." Vergil said with a chuckle. He didn't want to deal with Nero's annoyances much after this. But whatever he could do to get what he wanted, was definitley in order.

"What do you mean? I...do have power?" Nero said defensively, he looked off to the window, "In fact, I have enough power to tell you to get the fuck out!" Nero pointed to the door and uncrossed his arms, "I dislike just about everything about you. . ." Nero decided boredly. He was just like a spoiled child, apparently, when it came to this situation. For he was very picky about this.

Alright. Vergil was pissed. Vergil calmly walked over to Nero and growled quietly as he took the boys normal hand into his. He held it pretty tight. "A person like you." Was all he said before sliding his hand down until it was against Nero's wrist. He tightened his grip a bit more and then pulled the teen up to his level, so that they were face to face. "You're the ones I hate the most..." He hissed as he pushed Nero down on the couch.

Vergil wasn't completely dumbfounded on the topic, he just didn't like to visit it as all. It always seemed to end this way, or rather, began.

"You... You aren't going to..." Nero didn't finish the sentence as Vergil neared his face, he leaned his head back until it hit up against the back of the couch. His face was dusted over with a light red.

Vergil smirked, "What if I am? Half-breed..." He said almost huskily against the others lips, which of course caused Nero to involuntarily shiver.

He didn't want this to happen, but he couldn't really hide the fact that the feeling was pleasurable either. But he definitley didn't want this anymore.

"Just kidding." Vergil said as he let go of the teen and stood up. "I dont usually have a sense of humor but i couldn't resist it." Vergil said as if his words were laced with acid.

Nero shivered, and bit his bottom lip! Why was he suddenly saddened by this? Why didn't he just ignore everything that just happened to him instead of letting it effect him so greatly?

"I'm gone. But let me tell ya." Vergil smirked evilly as he took out a pistol and pointed it directly upwards. "That guy..." And with that, he shot it straight into the ceiling. "Is dead next time I see him. So milk him as much as you can, ya hear?" Vergil said in a twisted manner.

Nero just nodded. He wasn't afraid though, because Dante would be able to properly protect himself. But then it hit him! He would be able to get whatever Dante said he would get him.

"Oh Dante~" Nero said as he went back up the stairs, making sure to hear the other door shut as he did so, or atleast he thought so.


	6. A beer so gross

Nero crept up the stairs boredly, yet excitedly, wondering just what he would get for accomplishing what Dante wanted. Would Dante finally acknowledge those senses of his? Would he fuck him into next week? Although he had a large amount of doubt, he was unsure of if he was positive or not, because everyone had slip ups every once in a while. But the whole thought in general was put to an end as Nero opened the elders door, only to see that he was not in there, and the window was open, curtains swaying back and forth.

"Damn." He cursed. Just where could Dante have gone. He took a seat on the others bed and layed back. Just the scent rising from the others bedspread was enough for now, he supposed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came the brief question, as Nero nearly disfigured himself sitting up. It was Dante, and he was leaning against the door post, most likely trying to appear cool, as always.

"I wasn't doing anything, what are you talking about?" Nero said defensively with a tomato blush across his face. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked the other with a pout quite evident.

"I dont know..." Dante said shrugging at the thought, "What I do know is that you're some steps away from deranged. And you cant spell deranged without the letters of..." Dante couldn't help but laugh, Neros expression was extremely embarassed, "Danger."

Nero flushed. "I - I'm not dangerous!" He retorted with a frown, "you're just a big tease, and you already know that! I did everything you said and you still won't give me what I want!" Nero crossed his arms and looked away from the other.

Dante raised a brow at this statement, "What do you want, Nero?" He asked the teen as he slowly walked over to his bed, "to my knowledge I think I told you what I thought about this." He said to the other with a sigh, "I can't do anything with you, and I'm not attracted to you either..." He lied. He had to. The kid was starting to annoy him, it was getting to..._that_ point.

"Im not a kid! Why would you be a pedophile? I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want and you know that!" Nero said defensively and flailed his hands as if to say, 'why should it matter' or something of the sort.

"...stop fussing with me?" Dante wasn't going to lose this. Of course, he had nothing against Nero but sometimes the brat could get annoying, what with all the dark jokes he made and the sarcasm. "Look. I'll tell you what." Dante said before sitting down beside the other, his hands between his knees leisurely, "Tommorows a good day, nice weather and all, or so I think. How about we go do something together."

"Something like what?" Nero was acting like a spoiled brat, and he knew it, but hell, he was willing to act like whatever the hell he wanted to get what he wanted, of course he knew that Dante wasn't going to say what he wanted to hear, but this was just the begining, he needed to get the other to accept him as a...grown up, he supposed.

"Well. We could go swimming or something? Whatever you feel like doing, I suppose." He told the other with a shrug, "Well, anything within common sense." Dante said with a shrug, standing up soon after. "Want a beer?" He asked the other, who hurriedly nodded.

If he was to act older, then he had to do what Dante did! He didn't like beer, but hell, he wanted the other to see him differently, so he'd have to do what the other did, right?

Dante left the room and came back a good minute or so later holding a whole 6 pack of beer. "I know you wont drink it all with me, but I want to drink all of it. Haha," Dante said as he unhooked one and tossed it to Nero.

Nero caught it with his normal hand and popped it open. He hesistantly placed the beer to his lips and tilted the can back, letting the golden liquid flow into his mouth. The flavor was such a strange thing to him, it wasn't like a soda or a juice, it was... something all its own. He once heard Dante insult a different beer by calling it deer piss, actually... Which didn't sound too appetizing either.

Nero basically forced himself to swallow the beer and sighed, he looked over to Dante who was somehow on his second beer already, he wondered what was really so great about the drink to the other, he could barely swallow it...

Dante downed the beer as well, and let out a long ago needed, "_Ahhh_," He loved beer! But not as much as pizza, actually. "I needed that. Anyway, we should go swimming!" Dante repeated himself again. He really wanted to swim or something.

Nero just nodded, looking over his can of beer. He was not going to finish this can. "Hey uhm, I'll see you in the morning, Dante..." Nero said quietly as he left the room slowly, he still held the can in his hand.

He was going to recap on how to swim or something, because he was pretty positive he didn't know how!

**{ WELL, this was overly dramatic. I'm extremely stupid, but you know what, I had a birthday on may 25th! 8D I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll see you again soon.}**


	7. Hey There

**Hey Guys, It Doku. :/ **

**I wanted to update to tell you, that I'm not dead and I'll update this really soon! ^ ^;; **

**Life smacked me in the face recently and its been really hard to keep up with my fanfictions, I'm so very sorry. Please Stay tuned because I'll be updating real soon, alright? :]**

**Uhm, in other news, Since you guys **_**are **_**Yaoi fans. If you can kindly visit my deviantart someday, I have some deviantart exclusive stories on there.. if you wanna go ahead and read 'em. :] My DeviantART is ~Hoodiestrings. **

**Thanks. :]**


End file.
